walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Vince's Story/Transcript
The following is a transcript of Vince's Story of Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: 400 Days. Macon Vince holds a gun to an unnamed man. Macon Resident: Damn it, I told you! I already told you it wasn't me, man! Man, come on, I told you like...like twenty times... I don't even...I don't even KNOW your brother! Vince shoots the man off-screen and takes a breath before fleeing the scene. Vince runs past the Everett Pharmacy Drugstore and into an alleyway. Distant sirens can be heard getting closer. Vince: Shit. Throw gun on rooftop= Vince throws the gun onto the rooftop. You ditched the evidence. |-|Throw gun in trash can= Vince puts the gun in the trash can and closes the lid. You ditched the evidence. |-|Throw gun in the sewer= Vince throws the gun down the sewer. You ditched the evidence. |-|Hide gun in pants= Vince puts the gun away. You held on to the evidence. Vince: Oh, fuck! Vince runs down the alleyway as the police sirens get closer. Prison Bus Vince watches as a police car drives past them on the Atlanta highway. Danny pulls on the ankle chain which is attached to him, Vince, and Justin. Justin: Come on, man. Radio operator: ...be advised, we have a 10-5 DUI reported-- Bennett turns off the police radio. Bennett: Can't listen to this crap anymore. Clyde: Two hours. Think it'll clear up soon? Bennett: What am I, the traffic man? Supposed to have been at the pen an hour ago. I'm gonna get written up for this. Clyde: Relax, it's not your fault. Optional interactions= - Talk to Justin= Vince: He gonna be this annoying for the NEXT two hours? Justin: Get used to it. - Look at window= Vince: Traffic's still backed up for miles. Never thought I'd want to get to prison. - Look at chain= Vince: Tied down to a bus full of assholes. Danny: Come on, we know you love us, Vince. }} Danny pulls on the chain again. Justin: What the hell, man? Danny: What? Justin: You know-- Danny pulls on the chain a third time, cutting off Justin. Justin: Cut it out. Vince: Jesus, you guys. Danny: You gonna make me? Justin: Yeah. Danny: Hey, Vince, Justin's gonna make me. Justin: It's too hot for this shit. Danny: Vince, I'm making him hot now. Justin: Yeah, Danny. You're makin' me hot. Danny: Ha, I knew it! I got that Latin heat you can't resist. C'mere, boy. the chains.= Vince pulls on the chain. Danny: Ohhh, shit! Justin: Come on, Vince! |-|You guys ever gonna quit?= Vince: You guys ever gonna quit? Danny: How else we gonna pass the time? |-|Settle down, assholes.= Vince: Settle down, assholes. Danny: He started it. |-|...= Vince says nothing. Two other prisoners sit on the opposite row of seats farther ahead. Jerry: Hey man, how about you open a fucking window! Marcus: Its a prison bus, asshole. The windows don't open. Jerry: Shit ain't like that. This ain't right. Clyde: Shut up back there! Danny looks out the window. Danny: Hey, Justin, see that guy in the beat-up truck? I bet he lives in that truck now. You probably got his whole house. Life savings. Shit, I bet you stole his dog. You steal his dog, man? Justin: I wasn't stealing from guys like that. Anyway, better than stealing his virginity. Danny turns around. Danny: Hey, how many times I gotta tell you? Justin: Here we go. Danny: Seriously! I was falsely accused! Justin: How old was she? Fifteen? Danny: Damn it, it ain't like that. Justin: You're tellin' me there wasn't a star witness waiting around in your white van? I'm shocked. We're all in the same boat.= Vince: We're all in the same boat here. What's the point of arguing? Danny: The point is, I'm not like that. |-|Nobody's judging you.= Vince: Okay, you were falsely accused. Nobody's judging you here, man. Danny noticed that. Justin: Yeah, the judge took care of that. |-|You WERE convicted.= Vince: You WERE convicted, Danny. Gotta admit that much. Danny noticed that. Danny: Aw, come on, Vince. That don't mean I did it. |-|...= Vince says nothing. Jerry: My lawyer's gonna be hearing about this. He's gonna have your motherfucking jobs when he hears about this. Marcus: You're on my last fucking nerve, man. I swear, if you don't quit running your goddamn mouth... Danny: Tell you what, guys, and I ain't afraid to say it. I'm REALLY missin' my girlfriend right now. Justin: I'm guessin' she's pretty pissed at you. Danny: It's worse than that, man. She won't talk to me. Haven't heard her voice in months. It's really messin' with me, like for real. Justin: Just let it go, man. Danny: I want to, but you know... I love her, man. Call her up when we get there.= Vince: You should call her up when we get there. You gotta face that shit. Danny: I know you're right, man. First call I get. |-|You're headed to jail.= Vince: What's the point, man? You're headed to jail. Danny: Never heard of a conjugal visit? |-|Forget about her.= Vince: Forget about her. Not worth holding on to that guilt. Danny: Wish I could, brother. |-|...= Vince says nothing. Justin: Danny, I know you don't realize this because you're you, but you probably ruined that poor girl's life, you piece of shit. Danny: Big talk from White Collar back there. How many lives YOU wrecked, kid? Justin looks away. Justin: Who cares. Jerry: Hotter than hell up in here, I'm gettin' dehydrated. Hey! How about some water back here? Clyde: Shut up back there! I ain't telling you again. Marcus: Yeah, man, shut the fuck up, or I'll shut you up. Vince: I thought you took the stand and cried your eyes out. Didn't you lose your shit and tell them you didn't know what you were doin'? Justin: I lied. Turns out I'm good at that. Danny: You lied on the stand? See, that's the kinda shit I could never do. Justin: Religious? Danny: Nah, man. Justin: Watch a lotta cop shows? Danny: Nope. Justin: What then? Danny: It just ain't right. Justin: Oh, give me a break. Shoulda been a man about it.= Vince: You shoulda been a man about it. Justin noticed that. Justin: I can't believe I'm getting my moralistic shit kicked in by a couple of criminals. |-|It's a tough call.= Vince: It's a tough call. Justin: Why do more time than you need to? Danny: Gotta stay clean, man. Justin: Says the criminal. |-|I'd say anything to avoid more time.= Vince: I gotta admit, I'd say anything to get out of doing more time. Justin noticed that. Danny: You guys are messed up. Justin: Says the criminal. |-|...= Danny: 'Nuff said, man. Justin: You wanna know the funny thing? I don't regret any of it. I carried my "victims" for YEARS; they knew what they were getting into. And now here I am, and there they are, and Wall Street assholes pullin' the same scores are smiling on TV. Fuck. That. Danny: How'd it all work, anyway? Justin: It was like a...a pyramid scheme. Danny: Aren't those kinda...shit? Justin: It was a really good pyramid scheme. Danny: Good shit is still shit. Justin: This was some pretty elegant shit. Danny: Yeah, well, enjoy your elegant cell, you know? Hey, if nobody got hurt...= Vince: Hey, if nobody got hurt...no harm done. Justin: They'll get their money back. Most of it. |-|Fuck Wall Street.= Vince: Fuck Wall Street. Danny: Fuck Wall Street. Justin: Fuck Wall Street. |-|How'd you live with yourself?= Vince: How'd you live with yourself? Justin: Easy. I didn't think about it. |-|...= Vince says nothing. Vince: How much did you make off with, anyway? Justin: Enough. Danny: So, like, couple hundred-k? Justin: Little over a hundred. Million. Danny: Goddamn, boy! When we get outta here, you, me, and Vince, we gotta go into business, know what I'm saying? Justin: You know, I don't actually know a thing about you, Vince. Justin: Maybe he's a priest. Danny: Yeah, "Father Vincent". Justin: I bet he touched a kid. Danny: Two kids. You touch a couple kids, Vince? boast I killed some assholes.= Vince: I killed some assholes. You came across as a tough guy. Justin: Whoa. Danny: Damn. Justin: He's not lyin'. Are you? Danny: How do you know? Justin: Like I said, I'm good at lying. And he's not. - Do I look like I'm lying?= Vince: What do you think? Do I look like I'm lying? Justin: No... No, you don't. - Dead serious.= Vince: Dead serious. Justin: Damn, man. - ...= Vince says nothing. }} |-|I helped my brother.= Vince: I helped my little brother. You confided in them. Justin: They send you to prison for that, now? Vince: He was in trouble. I had to...help him out. Justin: I knew it was something stupid. Danny: You regret it, man? If you're saying what I think you are, I got respect for you, man. But that's a hard thing to carry, you know? - Doesn't matter.= Vince: Doesn't really matter. What's done is done. Justin: I hear you. - Don't regret a thing.= Vince: I don't regret it at all. Sometimes, you gotta do the hard thing. Justin: Yeah, I know what you mean, man. - ...= Vince says nothing. }} |-|lie I'm innocent.= Vince: I'm innocent. You denied your guilt. Danny: Give me a fuckin' break, man. Justin: Like you can talk. Danny: Yeah, but Vince is full of shit. I know he did somethin'. That's just weak. So what was it, man? Must have been something stupid, huh? - Forget it.= Vince: Forget it. Justin: Come on, man. - Fuck. Off.= Vince: Fuck. Off. Justin: Wow, you're touchy, huh? - ...= Vince says nothing. }} |-|...= Vince says nothing. (Said he helped his brother/said he killed some assholes)= Danny: How'd they get you? - (Hid the gun in a trash can)= Vince: Threw the gun in the trash. Justin: And? Vince: Some stupid dog knocked the can over the next day. Kid found it and turned it in. - (Threw the gun in a sewer)= Vince: Ditched the gun in a drain. Justin: And? Vince: I guess it was clogged up with leaves. Street cleaner found it the next damn day. - (Hid the gun in his pants)= Vince: Cops caught up to me before I ditched the gun. }} Danny: You gotta be kiddin' me. Man, you're bad luck, Vince. "Bad Luck Vince". Ha! That's not bad. What do you think, Justin? Meanwhile Marcus and Jerry have been getting into a heated argument. Jerry: You know, this is cruel and unusual punishment, man. Marcus: I'm telling you, man, shut the fuck up! Jerry: What the fuck are you gonna do about it? Marcus: FUCK YOU. Jerry: Fuck me? Fuck you, motherfucker. Jerry turns around and Marcus quickly begins strangling Jerry with his handcuffs. Vince: Oh, shit! Justin: Oh, man! Danny: Jesus Christ! Bennett: What the hell is going on back there? Clyde stands up. Clyde: Crabtree, knock it off. Danny stands up. Danny: (to Clyde) Hey, get in there, man! Clyde: Sit down, goddamn it! Marcus: What you got? What you got now? That's right, you got nothing, motherfucker. Anyone know this guy?= Vince: Anyone know this guy? Danny: Nah, man. Justin: No idea. |-|Let him go!= Vince: Hey, let him go, man! |-|They just need to work it out.= Vince: They just need to work it out. Justin: They're doin' more than "working it out". |-|...= Vince says nothing. Bennett: Crabtree, you put that goddamn fool down. Clyde: Damn it, Crabtree, don't make me come back there, now. Danny: He's gonna kill him, Vince! Justin: Let the guard handle it, guys. Danny: Fuck that, we gotta get in there! Justin: You do not want to get in the middle of that shit, Danny. (Said he helped his brother)= Danny: Vince, we gotta do somethin'. You know this ain't right. |-|(Said he killed some assholes)= Danny: Vince, you're the tough guy here. We gotta get in there, right? |-|(Said he was innocent)= Danny: I knew you didn't have any balls. Justin: I'm not doing any more time to save some stupid asshole. Danny: Where's your empathy, man?! Justin: Where's your common fucking sense?! Let the guard handle it.= Vince: Let the guard handle it. Danny: Come on, man! |-|Help him, Danny!= Vince: Help him, Danny! |-|We can't do anything with these chains on.= Vince: We can't do anything with these damn chains on. Danny: Shit. |-|...= Vince says nothing. Danny and Justin noticed that. Marcus: (to Jerry) What's that? Speak up, boy. I can't hear you. Danny tries reaching over to Marcus and Jerry but is restricted by the chain. Danny: Fuckin' chain's too short! Clyde: Crabtree, I'm warning you one last time, goddamn it. Danny: He's not listening, man! You gotta get in there! Bennett: (to Clyde) Goddamn it, you gotta get yourself in there and break that shit up now! Clyde cautiously opens the gate and goes over to Marcus and Jerry. Danny: Go on, man! Bennett: COME ON, BOY, GET BACK THERE! Clyde stands back and raises his shotgun at Marcus, who doesn't stop. Clyde: Okay, asshole, let him go. Bennett: GET IN BETWEEN 'EM, GODDAMN IT! He's gonna kill that boy! Clyde: Crabtree, LAST WARNING. Bennett: What are you waiting for? DO SOMETHING!= Vince: DO SOMETHI-- |-|KNOCK HIM OUT!= Vince: KNOCK HIM OU-- |-|DON'T JUST STAND THERE!= Vince: DON'T JUST STAND THERE-- |-|...= Vince says nothing. Clyde: I SAID LET HIM GO, GODDAMN IT! Clyde shoots Marcus in the head, who falls back with the cuffs still around Jerry's neck. Danny sits down. Bennett: WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT? Danny: Fuck... Justin: Jesus...what happened? Bennett: What did you DO, boy? GODDAMN IT, BOY, ANSWER ME BACK THERE! Danny stands up. Danny: Damn, that guy's still alive! Get those cuffs off him, man! Clyde unlocks Marcus's cuffs, which causes Jerry to slump over. Clyde checks Jerry for a pulse, but he is unresponsive. Justin: What the hell was that? Clyde: He--he made a move on me! I--I--I don't know! Justin: He made a move? Or you don't know? Which one? Clyde: I--I don't know! Justin: You don't know? Jesus. Nobody had to die.= Vince: This is crazy. Nobody had to die. Justin: THIS is what happens when you give guns to ASSHOLES. |-|Is he still breathing?= Vince: He still breathing? |-|Asshole had it coming.= Vince: The asshole had it coming. Justin: How did he have THIS coming? |-|...= Vince says nothing. Clyde continues checking Jerry. Clyde: He's, uh... Danny: Fucking FUCK. You gotta call someone, man. Clyde stands up and looks at Danny. Clyde: What? Bennett: I'm calling this in. Clyde: Don't. Don't call it in yet. Just... Just wait, okay?! Just gimme a damn minute! Bennett: (over radio) Dispatch, come in. He might still be alive.= Vince: He might still be alive. Call a damn ambulance, man! |-|This ain't our problem.= Vince: This ain't our problem, Danny. |-|You killed that guy! You gotta deal with it.= Vince: You killed that guy. You gotta deal with it, man. |-|...= Vince says nothing. Clyde: I just need a minute. I need a minute to think. Danny: You ain't got a minute! Clyde: Shut up! You hear me? Just shut your mouth! Clyde approaches and then raises his gun at Danny. Justin: Okay, okay. Calm down. Take it easy. Clyde: I'll calm down when you quit runnin' your fucking mouth! Justin: Everything's cool. Just...take a breath, okay? Everybody calm down!= Vince: Everybody needs to calm the fuck down. Situation's bad enough as it is. Justin: He's right. Let's all just take it down a notch, okay? |-|Quit waving that thing around!= Vince: Quit waving that thing around before you get someone else killed. Clyde: Oh, you gonna get smart with me now? Justin: Vince... It's okay, just back off. We all need to take it down a notch. |-|Somebody do something.= Vince: Somebody do something. |-|...= Justin: Let's take a page out of Vince's book here. Let's all of us just quiet down, okay? Clyde walks closer to the group until Danny stands up. Danny: You really wanna pull that trigger again, son? Clyde thinks and then lowers his gun. Justin: Thanks, man. People start screaming outside the bus. Vince, Justin, and Danny look out the window and witness Shel and Becca fleeing as their friend is devoured by zombies. Danny: What the fuck? Justin: Did you see that? Danny: I saw it. Vince: Yeah. Danny: Hey, you gotta get us the hell out of here, man. Clyde: We're not going anywhere. Danny: Fuck THAT, get this bus movin'! Hey, DRIVER! LET'S GO, MAN! Clyde: I said we're staying right here! We're safe inside the bus! Nothing's gonna-- Danny: Holy shit! Jerry reanimates and rips out a chunk of Clyde's neck. Danny: Holy shit! Clyde staggers while holding his neck and falls dead on top of his gun next to Vince, Justin, and Danny. Justin: Jesus! Oh, my god... (to Bennett) Hey... HEY, you need to call someone! You hear me?! We need to-- Bennett runs out of the bus and leaves the remaining prisoners for dead. Justin: Did he just bail on us?! Danny: Oh, Jesus. What the hell, man?! Justin: Back up, back up! Danny: Fuck, fuck, fuck! Vince, Justin, and Danny back up to the window. The restraints hold Jerry back. Justin: He can't reach us. Danny: You sure about that?! Vince: That ankle's gonna give. Justin: Shit. (Remained silent often)= Justin: You gonna help out here, Vince? |-|(Didn't remain silent often)= Justin: What are we doing, guys? Danny: Come on! We've gotta do something! Justin: I'm trying to think. Danny: You better think fast, man! Justin: Then shut up for a second! Find a weapon!= Vince: Find a weapon! - (Said he helped his brother/said nothing)= Danny: What kind of weapon? - (Claimed to killed some assholes)= Danny: Right, man. Yeah! }} |-|Any ideas?= Vince: Any ideas? - (Didn't claim to be innocent)= Danny: Whatever you think, man. }} |-|We need to get off this bus.= Vince: We need to get off this bus. - (Said he helped his brother/said nothing)= Danny: Okay. Okay, man. But what's the plan? - (Claimed to killed some assholes)= Danny: Right, man. Yeah! }} |-|...= Vince says nothing. Justin: Where's the guard's gun? Danny: Yeah! Yeah, the GUN, good thinkin', Justin! Where the fuck is it? Vince: I think he fell on it. It's underneath him. Danny: Aw, fuck me. The three of them lift up Clyde's body to reveal the gun. Danny: Get the gun, man! Justin: Pick it up, Vince! Danny: Hurry up... Do nothing= Clyde's body falls and they lift him up again. Justin: Can't hold this fatass up much longer, Vince... }} Vince grabs the shotgun. Danny jumps to the floor. Danny: Shoot this asshole, Vince! Justin: Do it! Vince shoots Jerry in the head, killing him. Danny sits back down, Justin throws up at the sight of all the blood and brains. Danny: Oh! Watch it, man! Justin: Sorry. Sorry. Danny: Man. I can't believe this shit. Can you believe this shit, man? Vince: No. Danny: We gotta find some way to get outta here. Danny and Justin's Comments Danny: How are we gonna get outta here? Justin: Damn it. Danny: This isn't gonna work. Optional interactions= - Use shotgun on chain= Justin: Whoa, whoa, watch it. Danny: Ain't gonna work. Vince shoots the chain, but nothing happens. - Use chain= Vince attempts to rip the chain, but nothing happens. Vince: Pointless. - Look at guard= Vince: Man, that guy sure did a number on him. Tore his damn throat out. - Search guard= Vince checks Clyde's body. Danny: What are you doing? Vince: Can't do anything until we get out of these damn chains. Maybe he's got the keys on him. Nothing. }} (Didn't check Clyde's body)= Danny: Where are the damn keys, man? Justin: They weren't on him. Danny: Well, shit, if the keys aren't on HIM, then where the hell are they? Justin: He must have left them up front. A man crouches over at the front of the bus. Danny: Maybe we finally caught a break. HEY, BUDDY! Vince: Danny, don't-- Danny: What the fuck! The man turns around and reveals himself to be a zombie. He starts banging on the gate. Justin: Goddamn it, Danny! You always put your fucking-- Danny: Fuck you, man! Vince: We gotta get out of here before any more of them show up! Several more zombies enter the bus and start pushing on the gate. Justin: That's not gonna hold. Danny: Vince. Fire the fucking gun! Danny and Justin's Comments Danny: Shoot the chains, man! Danny: SHOOT 'EM AGAIN, MAN! Danny: KEEP SHOOTIN', VINCE! Justin: Keep shooting, man. Optional interactions= - Look at bracket= Vince: The chain runs through that loop that's wielded to the floor. No chance of bustin' that. Justin: Vince, the windows! - Use shotgun on chain= (If Vince didn't already try this.) Justin: Whoa, whoa, watch it. Danny: Ain't gonna work. Vince shoots the chain, but nothing happens. - Look at chain= Vince: Need those keys. - Use chain= (If Vince didn't already try this.) Vince attempts to rip the chain, but nothing happens. Vince: Pointless. - Use gun on window= Vince slams the butt of the gun against the window. Vince: Won't budge. - Use window= Vince slams the gun against the window. Vince: Won't budge. - Shoot window= Vince shoots the window. Danny: Damn. Shit, man, we'll never get past those bars! }} Danny: How the hell are we gonna get out of here? Justin: There's gotta be a way! Can't we just shoot off the chains?! Vince: No way. Wouldn't cut through. Danny: What about the cuff?! If we shoot one of those off, the chain'll slip right out! Justin: Are you fucking insane? What do you think is gonna happen if you fire a shotgun that close to someone's foot?! Danny: Well, what do you think's gonna happen if we don't get the fuck outta here?! Vince, gimme the gun, we gotta do this! Danny reaches out for the gun but Vince points it at both Danny and Justin. Vince: Back off! Vince looks back and forth over who's foot to shoot off. Danny and Justin's Comments Justin: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Danny: Vince, what the fuck? Justin: I know you think I'm an asshole, but...! Danny: You gonna leave me and not this lying shithead? Justin: You're gonna do me and not this rapist FUCK? Danny: Come on! I did some bad shit, but I'm a good guy, Vince... Justin: I never did anything to you... Danny: Come on, you know I'm a good guy, man! Justin: You know I don't deserve this! Danny: I'm not supposed to be here... Justin: Just shoot this asshole... (Said he helped his brother)= Danny: Hey, I know you're a good guy... Justin: I have a brother too, Vince... |-|(Said he killed some assholes)= Justin: I know you don't wanna shoot someone else, man... Danny: I know you got the balls, man, okay? I know... Justin: I'll give you anything, Vince! |-|(Said he was innocent)= Danny: You ain't gonna do it, I know you ain't... Justin: I don't care what you did... (Called Danny out on his conviction)= Danny: Okay, I know I'm a fuck-up, but Jesus! Danny: Come on! I did some bad shit, but I'm a good guy, Vince... Shoot Danny's Ankle Cuff= Vince: I'm sorry, man. Danny: Fuck you! Justin pulls on the chain so Danny can't move away. Justin: Do it. Hurry! Danny's Comments Danny: Justin's just gonna slow you down! Danny: You know I got your back... Danny: Do the right thing, man... Danny: Fuck you...fuck you, man... Vince shoots Danny's foot. Danny: Aaaaaaargh! Justin: Do it again...! Vince shoots Danny's foot a second time, severing it. Danny: You fuckers, don't...don't, you motherfuckers... Justin: Come on! Let's go! Justin pulls the chain out and frees them. You escaped the prison bus with Justin. Vince and Justin escape the prison bus. Vince looks back and sees Danny crawling towards the exit while writhing in pain. |-|Shoot Justin's Ankle Cuff= Vince: Sorry, buddy. Justin: No, no, no, no, no! You can't! Danny pulls on the chain so Justin can't move away. Justin's Comments Justin: Vince, I have a family...please... Justin: Vince, please... Justin: Vince, think of my family, man... Justin: Jesus...Jesus, Vince... Vince shoots Justin's foot. Vince: Shit, it's still attached... Danny: Again! Do it! Justin: Aaahh! Vince, you son of a bitch... Jesus, it hurts, it fucking HURTS... Vince shoots Justin's foot a second time, severing it. Danny: Let's go! Let's go! Danny pulls the chain out and frees them. You escaped the prison bus with Danny. Vince and Danny escape the prison bus. Vince looks back and sees Justin crawling towards the exit while writhing in pain. __FORCETOC__ Category:Video Game Category:Season 1 (Video Game) Category:Episode Transcript